Klaver
Klaver joined the server under the name "Recon03" on a late evening on the 17th of June, 2019 - though he actually started playing on the 18th. Having recently migrated from Yom Network and Minewinds, Klaver aimed to find a server that he could play on for the long term, aching for an experience similar to those seen in the videos of FitMC and SMPlive. History 'The Beginning' He googled "Survival Server" and found an "Anarchy" server with the only rule being not to cheat, with a player count with about 26. Klaver excitedly booted up Minecraft and slapped the IP address into the direct connect, and was thrown into a cobblestone wasteland. After asking how to get a white name and to "be a honkey", Klaver knew that he had found his new server. With his parents on his case though, he could only stay on for an hour, conversing with the existing player base, including TipTopBop, who gave Klaver(Recon03 at the time) via private messaging an introduction to the server, tips about using the highways, and an offer of a few stacks of ink sacs for a mending book or two. It was shortly after this, along with a few deaths, that Klaver disconnected for the evening. 'Creation of Nordica' The next day, Klaver set out to leave spawn and set up a base. Being a social player(too much for his own good) he asked around for other noobs to go out and survive in the wild with him. Klaver "teamed" with a total of 10 players that day, with all but one either leaving, banned, or setting out on their own. The one player Klaver ended up actually grouping with, was dasBBrot, another noob who joined a few hours after Klaver had unsuccessfully tried leaving spawn. Together the two set out into the wilderness, rather than using the nether highways. After going out a few thousand blocks, getting attacked by phantoms and hiding in dirt holes, Klaver and dasBBrot created a nether portal frame and found themselves right next to the main highway. They would then walk in the nether until they reached 60k in the overworld. After exiting the nether and returning to the overworld, they found themselves on a small island next to a series of larger jungle islands. The group decided to make something of themselves here, and construct their first base - "Firebase Tarheel" and formally create a clan, initially named "Alyans" but would be changed to "Nordica" a few weeks later. Klaver invited many players, the first that comes to mind being: Socital, rtzl, and Kuro_exe. All three players made it to Tarheel, but Kuro_exe was the only one who reconnected after leaving for the day. As time went on, Nordica would continue to grow with other players such as Senddos, KeirIsEpic, johhnymcmike, and Scare_Squad joining the team and aiding in giving Nordica a proper foothold in the community. Eventually, Nordica fell apart after their main base got completely lavacasted in a multiday raid by players Snakob, TipTopBop, and DaddySatan. Accomplishments * On the first day of public playtesting of the hunger games server, Klaver killed the Lord Penguin with a diamond sword. Klaver died shortly afterward. But it was totally worth it! List will be updated accordingly as time goes on. Current activity Although Klaver hasn't been active in a long period of time, he's still known to be lurking in the server discord and editing wiki articles from time to time, watching the community from afar. Category:Players